Restoration
by Ver Sacrum
Summary: La Gran Guerra entre el Cielo y el Infierno ha quedado trunca. Y el silencio de ambos bandos, asusta. Ni todas las profecías del mundo podrán prevenir al ángel de lo que se le viene encima. La hora de la verdad ha llegado. ¿Qué tan inefables son los Planes Divinos?


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Prólogo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En el viaje de regreso sólo reinaba un desconcertante silencio. El autobús iba vacío, a excepción de ellos dos y el conductor; el repentino y milagroso cambio de ruta había dejado varados a todos los pasajeros que esperaban ese transporte en sus paradas habituales. Por otro lado, no había nadie que encontrase útil viajar en esa línea en particular en el nuevo trayecto que ahora se encontraba recorriendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Decíamos hasta aquí que el silencio que les envolvía era desconcertante. Los silencios pueden encajar en variadas descripciones. Los hay de sorpresa, como cuando nos obsequian aquello que tanto deseábamos y creíamos imposible obtener; los hay de emoción, como cuando tenemos más de treinta y pillamos una canción de nuestra época en medio de todo el barullo de gente en un bar; los hay de furia, como cuando analizamos qué conviene más: si decirle al otro sus verdades o arrojarle algo por la cabeza. Los hay de temor al rechazo y a la burla, y también los hay de desconcierto, como en ese momento: cuando la sensación que prima en el ambiente es un signo de interrogación enorme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sí; bien; parecía que habían salvado al mundo, podían darse por satisfechos. Pero… ¿Lo habían salvado, o simplemente habían escapado por una pluma de una buena patada en el trasero? Iban a recibir mucho más que eso si la Guerra era llevaba a cabo, eso sin dudas. Como descubrirían más adelante, estaban jugando con fuego./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La incertidumbre les había sellado la boca. A los dos. Algo les decía que habían logrado alcanzar una meta honrosa y em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"otro algo/em, paranoico, les preguntaba todo el tiempo si estaban seguros de entender lo que había ocurrido. Es decir, ¿en serio? ¿Ése iba a ser todo el despliegue Celestial y Demoníaco? ¿De verdad no iba a haber nada más? ¿Y por qué no se manifestaba la Todopoderosa así como lo había hecho su rival? ¿Y por qué se les había permitido seguir adelante y llegar tan lejos? ¿Habría tenido razón Crowley en sus sospechas, y estaría lo sucedido dentro de los Planes Inefables? Y de ser así, ¿qué esperaban entonces de ellos, qué se supone que debían hacer ahora? Ya no tenían más bando que la débil humanidad ni más hogar que la inhóspita Tierra. ¿Se volverían humanos? ¿Perderían sus alas? O, peor aún: ¿perderían la inmortalidad? ¿Y qué decir de sus milagros? ¿Serían aún capaces de obrarlos? ¿Envejecerían a partir de ahora? Y si por desgracia morían a manos de algún criminal suelto, nadie les proveería de un cuerpo nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Irían por el mundo como fantasmas, o caerían tan bajo como para andar poseyendo gente contra su voluntad? A Azirafel no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de ser un alma errante o un fantasma barato que espanta en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, como en esos vídeos de Youtube. ¡Por piedad, qué horror!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Todas esas preguntas y muchas otras más, que no mencionaremos con ánimo de salvar al lector del aburrimiento, fueron a agolparse en las mentes de los dos amigos. Esas dudas, angustiosas y confusas, son las que determinan que un silencio pueda o no catalogarse como desconcertante. Ahora ya lo saben. Todos hemos tenido al menos uno. No uno igual en el sentido estricto de la palabra…a menos que algunos de ustedes sean Entidades Celestiales y no nos lo hayan comunicado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hacía frío y las ventanillas del autobús, enormes y rígidas, comenzaban a empañarse debido al desbalance de la temperatura a esas horas de la noche. Azirafel les contemplaba de cuando en cuando con un dejo profundo de nostalgia, como quien contempla al mundo buscando el ajetreo de la vida que una vez fuera style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span¿Qué sería de su amada librería? Aún reducida a escombros, aún le pertenecía; aún en cenizas pesaba mucho dentro de su corazón. Iría a verla al llegar la mañana, sí, eso haría, lo había decidido. Tal vez… bueno, ahora que no contaba con el salario del Cielo, debería apañárselas económicamente solo. No sería problema de momento. Había hecho provisión como todo impecable contador y sus bienes materiales estaban muy a salvo en el banco. Es inútil buscarle justificativo a eso, pero por descabellada que hubiera sonado la idea hace algunos siglos, que el ángel tuviese ahorros le reportaría ventaja ahora, por bendición divina o mera carambola./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"A partir de ese momento, Azirafel debería comenzar a administrarse como lo hacían los humanos. No podía fiarse del hecho de poder obrar milagros. No estaba seguro de que el don perdurara, o le fuese arrebatado como castigo. No podía fiarse de nada. Ahora todo era un riesgo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Crowley había encontrado que echar vapor por la nariz para empañar aún más los vidrios que tenía junto a él era un entretenimiento barato pero efectivo. Sentía hartos deseos de ahogar ansiedades, así que lo primero que haría al llegar a casa sería abrirse al menos cinco botellas de su alcohol favorito. Ansiaba enviar las preocupaciones al infierno…, pero era tan recurrente la estrategia que necesitaba un nuevo destino para la basura. Asunto complicado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"¿Y si estiraba la lengua viperina para dejar dibujos sobre lo opaco del cristal?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Lo peor de todo era que su compañero parecía mucho más desolado. No necesitaba mirarlo, podía sentir el derrumbe dentro de Azirafel. Y no estaba muy seguro de qué tan tristes podían estar los ángeles sin perder la cabeza… No es que Azirafel la tuviese bien puesta, es que todo el mundo sabe que en el Cielo se fabrican los ángeles dotados solamente de felicidad, ¿verdad? Amor, paz y cantar. Cantar, cantar, y cantar como las princesas de Disney. O al menos eso es lo que los humanos dicen. Nadie pensaría jamás en un ángel triste o con ganas de llorar. Entonces, ¿cómo actuar?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Crowley había cuidado secretamente de Azirafel durante seis mil años, pero nunca le había visto tan desconsolado. Lo sentimental no era lo suyo; no señor. Eso era para los flojos angelitos blancos, de pompis redondas y melaza en la lengua, no para él. Para él, escalofríos, como ya lo había dicho./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Escudriñó a Azirafel a rabillo de ojo. O a eso que las serpientes tienen en lugar del rabillo. El pobre ángel había dejado caer el semblante y su mirar naufragaba sin rumbo fijo. Sus ojos azules, tan candorosos otrora y tan fulgentes, no eran más que un espejo gris de cuanto le rodeaba. Crowley se puso nervioso. Era alarmante. Le gustase o no, era alarmante. Ese ángel nunca abandonaba su postura erguida, optimista y risueña, no importaban las circunstancias. Las adversidades solía enfrentarlas con entereza; pensando siempre en alguna salida. Siempre había un doblez, un atajo, un As en la manga. Sabía cómo atenuar los nervios de los demás tejiendo esperanzas con las finas hebras de ideas ingeniosas y futuros que podían cambiar. Esa pose que le caracterizaba le acompañaba contra viento y marea; pero ahora, de repente, no. El demonio comenzó a enfrentarse a lo que tanto temía: a lo desconocido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"¿Se estarían volviendo más humanos? ¿Se habrían debilitado? Él no se sentía distinto…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ya está, se acabó. Pegaría la lengua al vidrio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Los ángeles caídos sí que saben lo que es estar triste. Sí que conocen de lamentaciones. De todas formas, con los milenios y la práctica pueden desarrollar estrategias para sobrellevar el dolor: la de Crowley era la indolencia. Todo le daba más o menos lo mismo. Mantenerse al margen de los sucesos, abocando energía a beber o a pasarse un cuarto de siglo durmiendo, hacía que los asuntos propios y los ajenos dolieran menos. Era un arma de doble filo: así como se sufría menos por lo padecido, también se disfrutaba poco de los éxitos. Al cabo de un tiempo se acababa siendo casi como una planta, siempre en estado vegetativo; quizá por eso su predilección por ellas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Pero había otras estrategias empleadas por los condenados al eterno infierno. Otras más crueles y bien dirigidas: eran las pergeñadas para el disfrute del dolor humano, muy populares desde el principio de los tiempos. Crowley prefería abstenerse de estas fechorías. Su política era que los hombres por sí solos eran lo suficientemente creativos como para inventarse métodos de tortura, humillación, masacre y atropello de los derechos de los vivos. No necesitaban que les dieran ninguna mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Azirafel suspiró. Había algún suceso extraño desarrollándose dentro de su cuerpo; algo le oprimía el pecho y de pronto su pancita se estrujaba de miedo. Horrible sensación si eres un ángel mayor y nunca has pasado por un estado de ansiedad absoluta. ¿Qué era eso, qué estaba sintiendo? No recordaba haber perdido el aliento sólo por pensamientos poco alentadores, ¿se estaría sugestionando? Claro que sí, obviamente. Pero no sabía que los ángeles fuesen capaces de hacerlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo. De repente se sintió un ser muy pero muy pequeño, perdido en un vasto universo indiferente. Se mordió los labios. Necesitaba… Espió disimuladamente a Crowley. Ese demonio yacía a su lado, al parecer muy ensimismado, con el mentón descansando en una mano y la otra sobre el pliegue del pantalón, en la rodilla. Con la expresión típica de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"todo me vale un rábano, denme alcohol;/em span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanreclinado sobre la pared del autobús como si intentara sostenerla para que no se venga abajo. Crowley parecía ir por la vida sosteniendo respaldos y paredes o, visto desde otro ángulo, desparramado sobre cualquier superficie. Quien lo viera no podría afirmar si quien estaba a punto de desmoronarse era la banqueta del parque o Crowley. Pero así estaba bien. Así le había conocido. Mostrarse cansado de existir era parte de su personalidad…aunque detrás se escondiesen otros argumentos. Temas que herían profundamente a Azirafel, al saberse impotente de poder solucionarlos. Pero ya hablarían de eso…en algún momento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ojalá pudiera tener esa irreverencia. Ser como Crowley y relajarse y decir em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""que se venga el mundo abajo, no me importa"/em al menos una vez a la semana. Pero no. Él tenía que ser un responsable disciplinado obsesivo. Su estómago gruñó ferozmente. Iba a doblarse en dos del dolor; no sabía que el miedo causara esos males./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El autobús pasó por sobre un adoquín mal colocado. Dio un brinco que hizo que el demonio se mordiera la lengua. Suerte perra. Era el momento exacto en el que iba a dejar su lametón en el vidrio empañado para ver qué tan asqueroso sabía. Intentó una segunda vez. No le preocupaba para nada que el conductor echase una ojeada al azar y le descubrieran con la lengua de serpiente, la verdad. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a resolver todos sus problemas jugueteando con la mente de los testigos. Dejó escapar aire caliente por la nariz para asegurarse de recuperar una buena pizarra de humedad. Se enfocó en llevar a cabo el experimento; alistó su lengua viperina y no pudo evitar sisear al hacerlo. Pero algo le detuvo y le hizo atragantarse con el montón de saliva que había reunido. Azirafel, por obra de algún milagro (que no había salido de él) estaba cometiendo la osadía más grande de toda su vida hasta el momento: estaba cubriendo tímidamente su mano con los temblorosos dedos. Crowley sintió cómo la lengua se le hacía un nudo adentro a punto de comenzar a toser. No daba crédito./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El ángel continuó con la avanzada cautelosa hasta que por fin cogió la mano del demonio con la suya propia. Aun tiritando, buscó refugio en ella, hundiendo sus dedos dentro del hueco de la palma ajena, como suplicándole que le asiera, que no quería sentirse solo. Crowley comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Su sangre se tornó una correntada de feroz ímpetu y el corazón, siempre tan abatido, de repente dio un brinco para galopar desenfrenado. Podía escuchar sus golpes en el pecho. Como un demente encerrado injustamente que clama por ser liberado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Azirafel le dedicó una sonrisa angustiosa. Un poco por cariño, otro poco por agradecimiento. Después de todo iban a brindarle gentilmente un techo para pasar la noche. Pero su expresión estaba teñida con esa tristeza de quien no entiende lo que ocurre y necesita una brújula./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Crowley se le quedó viendo, tieso como una roca, con esos grandes ojos amarillos y una sonrisa nerviosa, escapando hacia una mitad del rostro. Se había ruborizado, pero Azirafel estaba tan alicaído que no lo había notado. El engendro le miraba cómo sólo las serpientes pueden hacerlo: con esa expresión inequívoca de que no todo les cabe en el cerebro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Y es que no, no le cabía. ¡Habráse visto! Seis milenios a su lado y jamás hubiese apostado un peñique a que ocurriría algo como eso. Un auténtico milagro, sin duda. Le castañetearon los dientes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Abrió la mano para recibir la tersa y esponjosa del ángel. Le acogió lentamente, en todo lo ancho de su cuenco…e incluso fue un poco más lejos y abrió con cuidado los dedos para entrelazar los de Azirafel. Se movía con la cautela de quien cree pisar un campo minado, incapaz de creer todavía tal proximidad entre ambos. Como si de repente fuera a ocurrir algo muy malo, o cometiera tal torpeza que le costara la sorpresa por la que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida inmortal. El ángel no pareció incómodo con eso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Azirafel. Jamás nunca, en seis mil años, habían intentado cosa parecida. Se llevaban mejor que con los de su propio bando, curiosamente; incluso eran capaces de discutir acaloradamente y más tarde comprenderse. Pero pensar en atravesar ciertas barreras naturales entre ellos no había sido nunca tema de contemplación. Las diferencias eran muchas y pesaban en la consciencia de Azirafel. Le confundían y le perturbaban, pensando más a menudo en lo inexplicable de sus elecciones y si éstas no acabarían por hundirle hasta las narices. Prefería no especular…y si lo hacía, prefería hacerlo en secreto si se le escapaba alguna fantasía. Crowley no. Es decir, no es que no lo pensara, es que solía hacerlo desde la desesperación de su condición de vida. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el infierno – eso lo sabe todo el mundo – pero estar con Azirafel era… era realmente un deleite indescriptible. Un espacio donde desahogarse sin miedo a ser reprendido, sin temor a los castigos y a las represalias. Sin terrores que acechen detrás de sus espaldas mucho más de lo que él sabía hacerlo. Sin hedor a podredumbre, sin garras que le arrancasen la carne sólo por el placer de que le volviese a crecer. Sin pleitos hasta sacarse los ojos y engendros cada vez más sedientos de dolor ajeno y sufrimiento. El infierno era muy creativo para esas cosas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El mayor placer para Crowley, siendo honestos una vez en la vida, era sentarse a escucharle hablar. La claridad mental de Azirafel lograba sosegar las tormentas en las que naufragaban los pensamientos del ángel caído. Así fuese tan sólo un momento, no importaba. Aunque se tratase sólo de minutos... eran minutos eternos donde se detenía el universo, y su alma agobiada podía respirar. Ese ambiente sólo podía existir en torno a Azirafel; acercársele era irresistible e inevitable. Por eso había sido él quien se había allegado primero y no al revés. Por eso había ido en su búsqueda al Muro del Edén. En vez de huir de él, o de atacarle, había sucumbido al indecible deseo de hablarle. ¿Conocen el dicho em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""nunca escuches a la serpiente"? /emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPues Crowley debería haberlo aprendido para con los ángeles. O al menos para con uno. Ése; rubio, bajito, de tez pálida y tersa y mirada pura y azul./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Dicen que todos los ángeles son iguales. Crowley sabía perfectamente que no. Había algo en la forma de conducirse, algo en su habla, una inteligencia sofocada tras las rejas del dogma; una mente prodigiosa que a pesar del freno, aún sospechaba. Azirafel pensaba. Y no estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque lo ocultara. Se hacía preguntas y quería respuestas; curioseaba más allá de los límites autorizados. Ansiaba saber, ansiaba entender, y todo esto podía leerse con unos pocos minutos a su lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Algo le había impedido al demonio de nombre oculto marcharse limpio después de cumplir su misión destructora. Azirafel no era como los otros y Crowley quería saber por qué. Su pequeño experimento acabó subyugándole a una amistad de ya seis mil años. La suerte podría reír burlona: em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""no deberías haber dejado hablar al ángel…, pues te seducirá." /emAsí fue. Así había sido. Oírle gimotear, con la inocencia más pura, que había obsequiado su espada en favor de los hombres y…span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanY darse cuenta de que no habría, entre miríadas y miríadas de mundos, otro ser tan inigualable y valioso como ese ángel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En aquella inaudita alianza, el papel de Crowley era casi siempre el de filósofo grosero; suspicaz, agudo y algunas veces mendaz. Debía admitir que sin la infinita paciencia del ángel tal unión jamás hubiese sido posible. No lo reconocería nunca, quizá, pero en sus fueros internos sabía que el ángel le había salvado la vida desde el comienzo… casi sin hacer nada. Junto a él, el pobre desgraciado podía maldecir y placerse en los más ruines coloquios del habla, porque estaba seguro de que a pesar de ello, le escuchaban. Podía decir lo que pensara, sin temor a represalias. Podía contornearse como serpiente cuando algún tema picante regocijase el morbo que llevaba adentro, poniendo nervioso al ángel virtuoso y disfrutando con ello. Podía pesar en balanza y juzgar las acciones divinas como si estuvieran en un tribunal, sabiendo que recibiría respuestas pensadas, inteligentes, que le plantearan un desafío a su uso descarado de la razón. Podía medir fuerzas con el ángel palmo a palmo en cada discusión; su intelecto despertaba del sopor insulso de ser un demonio para echar mano a todos sus recursos aprendidos y así redargüir los argumentos del otro. Su espíritu hallaba una arista nueva de excitación que nada tenía que ver con lo físico, sino con el saber. Largas tertulias entre copa y copa para no llegar nunca a ningún sitio, pues nadie daba el brazo a torcer. Casi siempre ganaba el ángel. O le dejaban ganar; poco importaba. El placer de Crowley se hallaba en el em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"durante/em. Obtenía tal deleite del estar junto a él como un vampiro al calmar el ansia al primer contacto. ¿Cómo no protegerlo? Si aquel remanso era único en el universo, si ese momento de paz y camaradería era imposible de imaginar en otro lado…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Crowley acabó obsesionándose con él y, como buena serpiente astuta, supo de inmediato que si quería conservar todo eso que sentía a su lado, lo último que debía hacer era espantarlo. Esa era la verdadera razón de que el demonio nunca intentara proponer nada que sonase aún más descabellado de lo que ya se encontraban haciendo. No. Olvídenlo, no. Nunca. Jamás se arriesgaría a asustar así al angelito. Prefería esperar, con la paciencia de una serpiente, acercándose lentamente, llevando regalos, cumpliendo caprichos, recordando detalles, enamorándolo. Tal vez, algún día, con un poco de buena suerte, cerrase el círculo a su alrededor como toda serpiente que se precie. Y para entonces, el ángel no tendría ninguna escapatoria./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Relegaría sus ideas más íntimas al plano fantasioso, momentáneamente, y se dedicaría a lo real, a palpar la paz y el compañerismo que tan hermoso ser le proporcionaba. ¡Qué más daba! Si tenía que pasarse la eternidad soñando con darle un beso, lo haría, no importaba el precio. Era justo e incluso insignificante…si el premio era poder oír la risa de los dos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Las primeras sospechas de Azirafel habían surgido tras la exhaustiva continuidad de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"encuentros accidentales/em con Crowley. Se lo llevaba por delante incluso si levantaba una piedra. Le esperaba en cada esquina y en cada vuelta de Era de la Tierra. En cada país y en cada lengua, en cada punto clave de la historia humana y en cada misión que le asignaban. Un día se preguntó si acaso el demonio le estaba siguiendo la pista. No, no era eso, ingenua palomita. Crowley no le seguía la pista: le respiraba en la nuca. Y es que el demonio se había enamorado, perdidamente y sin remedio, tras el intercambio de unas pocas palabras en el Jardín Eterno. El ángel había tartamudeado su nombre con cierta torpeza. Crowley lo repitió como un conjuro mágico: em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Azirafel."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El autobús dio la vuelta a la última esquina antes de llegar al sitio dónde sabían que debían descender. Azirafel seguía aferrado a su mano ante un panorama incierto que le impedía pensar con claridad; no se sentía nada bien. Ajeno a la conmoción que había despertado dentro del cuerpo de su compañero, se debatía mentalmente contra los hechos que habían ocupado toda la jornada, intentando infructuosamente ordenarlos y someterlos a la razón. Algo que le diera calma, alguna idea salvadora; un detalle, un aliciente, una conclusión clara que le ayudase a sacar la cabeza del agua, y escapar por fin de la ansiedad y la incertidumbre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Crowley había huido con la mirada hacia algún punto perdido en medio de la noche, desbordado por un roce en apariencia inofensivo, pero que le erizaba la piel sin piedad. Respiró con dificultad. La ciudad se desdibujaba en luces a través del empañado cristal. No hallaba un sitio donde enfocar la mirada y eso acentuaba su percepción de la mano tibia del ángel. Apretó los dientes. Casi enroscado como una cobra en su butaca, se negaba a hacer nada que pudiera estropear el contacto. Habría jurado que, en todos sus siglos, jamás sería capaz de sentirse avergonzado. Acababa de descubrir que se equivocaba. Y tuvo miedo; miedo de echar a perder el momento si miraba al ángel a los ojos. Es que sabía que algo iba a hacer mal, siempre hacía algo mal, sus decisiones siempre estaban mal. O era un completo idiota o llevaba la palabra grabada en la frente para que el destino supiera cómo responder. Le enfurecía la impotencia, pues era consciente de sus limitaciones. Limitaciones para actuar que él mismo se había impuesto. Se odiaba a sí mismo por imponérselas y también por querer librarse de ellas. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Los odio a todos. Al Destino, a la Suerte, a La que vive en el Cielo y a todos los imbéciles que tenía por compañeros. ¿Por qué a mí? Si tan sólo hice preguntas… Yo no quería estar así. Yo no debería estar así. Yo debería poder estar junto a… Nunca he matado a nadie, yo… No lo perderé. Ya verán, bastardos… No lo perderé. /em/p 


End file.
